


Baby, It's cold outside

by puppybusby



Series: 9 days of Christmas [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Kira, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A snow golem. Really?!” Allison was clearly going for her intimidating 'I will fuck you up' hunter mode, but right now she just came off as a freezing miserable puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> This feels weird bc i literally have another fic with the same name but eh, technicalities

 

“I'm going to kill Stiles.”  
  
Kira tightened her hold on Allison as she led her into the house, nodding sympathetically as they walked. She closed the door behind them before any snow could get in.   
  
“A snow golem. Really?!” Allison was clearly going for her intimidating 'I will fuck you up' hunter mode, but right now she just came off as a freezing miserable puppy.

Well, that's to be expected when they're forced to fight a literal golem in the preserve in temperatures that cannot be safe for humans, which is why the humans of the pack were told to not get involved.  
  
Except that they kinda needed Allison and her badassery to save the day.

Hence the slightly frozen girlfriend currently pouting and clinging to her for warmth.

“Can we not go outside for a while?” Allison asked, her voice muffled from where she was currently burying her face into Kira's scarf.   
  
“We're not going outside again until it's a temperature Siri recognises, okay?” Kira smiled, rubbing her arms up and down Allison's to try and force some heat into her skin. “Okay, go shower. I'll leave out the super comfy pyjamas I save for special occasions and then I’ll make a blanket fort and make hot chocolate and we can cuddle until you thaw out.”  
  
Allison smiled at Kira and she beamed back, Allison leant in for a quick kiss, nuzzling into her for a moment before pulling reluctantly away. “You're the best.”  
  
  
  


By the time Allison joined Kira in the living room, she looked considerably more human, by which she meant that her skin and lips no longer had a blueish tinge to them. She looked snug in Kira's pyjamas and immediately crawled into the blanket fort and curled into Kira's side.   
  
“How are you so warm?” She asked.

“Supernatural fox spirit acts as a good deterrent from magical snow creature.” Kira shrugged, pulling Allison closer to her and hugging her close. “You're a badass, you know. For still going out there and fighting.”  
  
Allison sighed and wrapped both of her arms around Kira. “Even with my human limitations?”  
  
“Especially with your human limitations. You're as good as, if not better, than the rest of the pack. You don't need flashy eyes for that.”  
  


Allison let out a pleased hum and shifted to kiss Kira's neck. “I love you, and not just because of your superior blanket fort skills.”  
  


Kira kissed Allison's hair, maybe they wouldn't get around to watching Breaking Bad tonight, she was happy to just cuddle with Allison and let her warm up. After the day they had, she deserves it.   
  
“I love you too, Allison. You're my little badass.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Allira is precious and i need to write more for them


End file.
